Leaping through a Gate
by fangirl-with-a-tennant-fetish
Summary: (I'm hooked on SG1, will probably write more fics :) reviews are welcomed! :3 ) Sam leaps into a man named Jack O'Neill... His problem: he doesn't know anything about the Stargate program. Ziggy can't access any info and Jack won't corporate. His only solution; to tell a member of SG-1 about the Quantum Leap project, will they believe him? (Takes place after SG1 episode 'Holiday')
1. Chapter 1

(Takes places after Holiday, season 2 Stargate, any time for Quantum Leap)

The blinding blue light surrounded Sam which meant that he, once again leapt into another persons life. He ended up in the place Of a man holding a gun. Sam noticed that he was in a sort of army clothing with a black shirt underneath a green jacket. He looked around he saw there were three other people with him. one was girl who is also in the same type of clothing as him, She had blonde hair and is also carrying a gun she was kind of cute and he knew that Al would hit on her if he had the chance. Another person was a man that was burly He looked really strong Sam thought that maybe everyone was on the same team or group judging by their clothing, they're all wearing army pattern pants with the same black shirts and the same jacket, one of them was even wearing a hat. This man had a strange symbol On his forehead Sam thought that maybe this was a symbol of the team he didn't know and he knew that he was going to find out sooner or later. There was another man who looked pretty young, younger than Sam or Al, he was the one that was wearing a hat and he had glasses. This man had long brown hair, well long hair for a boy.

There something else Sam noticed, all four of them were behind a ring, a sort of circle that had symbols on. He was unsure what the symbols meant or what this place was but he had to find out in order to understand why he was here. There's one thing he had to find first: who he was, so Sam looked around, he looked all around this place to see if he could get any clues, but came down short. then he noticed he was wearing dog tags, he looked at the dog tags and found out that his name Col. Jack O'Neill.

A man approached the four, this man was bald and was wearing some sort of uniform Sam didn't really pay attention. the man said something that made Sam really confused. the man said

"welcome back SG-1. "

"SG... Oh boy" Sam whispered under his breath.

"Col. O' Neill I expect the report From this mission on my desk in the debriefing room. " The uniformed man told him.

"Yes sir" Sam replied he didn't know if he could salute this man but he chose not to since he was carrying a gun. He began to worry what this gentleman's mission was, he wasn't there how could he wright a report on something that he wasn't even a part of?

"General." The blond girl blurted out "I think Col. O'Neill needs some rest. I could write his report for him if that would be okay."

"Well what happened?" The general asked.

"Jack Sort of passed out for a minute or two. it was weird it wasn't a concussion he wasnt hit by anything but just passed out Doctor Fraiser should check him out. Make sure he's okay." The man wearing the hat replied.

"Why didn't you send an alert when this happened?" The general asked.

"Because Jack didn't want us to." The man wearing the hat looked at Sam.

"Well I um I didn't think it was important." Sam shrugged, he was waiting and looking around for Al, to give them some confirmation of why he was here and who these people were.

"Not important? Colonel, what just happened with Dr. Jackson, you and Teal'c, I think anything that comes after that, anything that happens to anybody on any SG team is important and you have to alert us when something like that happens." The general told him.

"Gen. Hammond to be fair he just passed out. it wasn't a machine, it wasn't the fault of some evil guy he just plain passed out it wasn't even long it was almost a minute maybe A minute and a half i'm just saying that he should go and see Dr. Fraser and see if he's okay maybe he's just tired you know how hard we've been working lately And after the last mission I don't blame him I mean it affected us all, We are all a little bit tired maybe he's just taking it in his own way." Said the man wearing a hat.

"Alright, Dr. Jackson I want you to accompany the Colonel on his way to Dr. Fraser and then you can tell me he's okay after she does an examination. Captain Carter you and Teal'c will be writing report about the mission and what happened to Col. O' Neill and meet me in the debriefing room to discuss it." Gen. Hammond ordered.

"Yes sir." The blonde nodded as she and the burly man with the symbol on his fore head left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was walking beside the man who he thought was named Daniel, he was the man wearing the hat and glasses. Sam had no idea where the doctor is and he had no idea who Daniel was in fact he had no idea who Jack was either. he knew that this leap was going to be very tricky one.

"Sam" Daniel mumbled as he walked.

"What?" Sam asked, Thinking that Daniel was referring to him.

"You should have seen Sam when you passed out." Daniel Ruffled his hair.

"Oh ... uh.. was Sam worried?" Sam looked at Daniel.

"I wouldn't say worried but I guess she was concerned." Daniel smiled soon smile faded and he turned to Sam "So what happened to cause you pass out? do you think you had any falls on your head? take any pills? Jack, you can tell me im a doctor."

"Honestly I don't know but you were on the mission you saw what happened you said i just... I just passed out" Sam replied.

"You did, I know you did but it was just weird... I don't want you to make a fool of yourself for Dr. Fraser She wouldn't like that, so you can tell me... have you had the irregulations in sleep? I mean Jack you got to work with me here." Daniel told him.

"I'm telling you all I know I don't even know what to say when I meet Dr. Frasier I um.." Sam noticed the door from the holograph room opened and Al walked out with the handheld device the door close behind him. Al waved to Sam and Sam knew he had To think distraction quick or just to get himself alone.

"Am actually yeah I've been feeling a little, a little dizzy lately maybe I just need to to wash my face with cold water um Daniel can you show me where the washroom is?" Sam thought quickly.

"Good good right that's Daniel, Dr. Daniel Jackson and you probably know that but yeah yeah well talk in the Wash room." Al nodded.

"Jack are you sure you feeling okay?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah no I'm fine just again just a little dizzy so uh.. about that washroom?" Sam replied.

"Past the hall to the right. Jack when you're done I'll meet you Dr. Frazers office. I'll tell her that you been feeling a little bit dizzy." Daniel told him as he walked past Sam and once he was down The hall Sam new was safe to talk to Al.

Sam turned to the hologram "Where were you?"

"Sorry Sam you know it's hard for Ziggy to track you sometimes plus I was trying to get information out of the guy in the waiting room. His name is Col. John-" Al got cut off.

"Jack." Sam corrected.

" Well, his friends call him Jack.. He seems to like the name.. Anyway Colonel Jack O'Neill... and yeah you probably figured that out from the dog tags." Al looked at the handheld device and pressed some buttons he put a cigar in his mouth and began to smack the handheld device.

"Yeah okay but what about The three other people that he was with Daniel, someone named Sam and i think someone with the name Teal'c do you know who they are and-and where is this place?"Sam asked walking to the washroom for more privacy.

"Okay okay um let's see Sam Sam it's not you she is a girl, she was with you when you leapt here on she has blonde hair she's a captain she i think she's an engineer I don't know Thats all that he says, well Jack told me.. but yeah she shes kind of badass. I like that, Reminds me of my third? second? second wife, Yeah, blonde spunky smart.. Sorry, Daniel is a doctor in archaeology he invented a thing called no no didn't he-he just knew the hieroglyph to read to decipher and find a thing called the Stargate." Al read from the handheld.

"Star gate? but I've never heard of it. Have I? you know my memory still swiss cheesed." Sam reminded.

"No you haven't. The Stargate Program is very hush-hush very top-secret in fact I can't even get anything about it because it's so top-secret. anything else you want to know? Ziggy doesn't really have the information to tell you what this places or the four people's roles in the Stargate program." Al smacked the handheld device again "Still nothing."

"Okay then can you bring up Col. Jack O'Neill's medical records see if he has any illnesses or diseases because apparently he passed out during a mission and I have to go see a doctor because of that so I need to know If he has a heart condition Or anything like that." Sam told him.

"Oh um well see that's actually Ziggys fault sorry." Al replied.

"What how can that be Ziggys fault?" Sam asked reaching the washroom and opening the door.

"Well it's not so much Ziggys fault as it is mine and Gushie's. See Gushee and I thought that if we accelerated the Excelerator it would speed leaps up and bring you home faster. But unfortunately you are already in the middle of a Leap and Gushee sort of short-circuited Ziggy causing your leap to be a little bit delayed and that's I guess why the Col. passed out. Technically you were supposed to leap into him during the mission but since Ziggy short-circuited you just leaped into him at another time. the short-circuit was only for a little while that's why Jack passed out for about a minute." Al explained.  
"Oh okay makes sense but why didn't I just leap into him after he passed out why why did I leap into him after the mission?" Sam asked

"Maybe your mission had nothing to do with his mission" Al played on words.

"Right so does Ziggy know what my mission is?" Sam looked in mirror and saw Jack O'Neill's reflection.

"Uh.." Al smacked the handheld.

"Why am I here Al?" Sam asked.

"Ziggy doesn't know. She says there is a 50% chance that you're here to stop Daniel from avenging his wife." Al told him as he pressed the buttons on the handheld.

" Oh Is she dead?" Sam press the tap and washed his face with cold water.

"Again Sam it's very hush-hush I I'm glad that Ziggy can get this much. Just try and figure out what happened to Daniels wife, hey who knows 50% is pretty low maybe you're here to do something completely different but in the meantime just try to figure out who Jack O'Neill is, try to figure out what's wrong with him, Just try figure out why you're here I'll go talk to see Ziggy and figure out at least something for you." Al looked at Sam reflection. "Hey this guy kind of looks like MacGyver."

"Really I don't think so." Sam shook his head.

"With that Swiss cheese memory of yours I'm surprised you can remember What MacGyver looks like. I'm telling you put a mullet on this guy and there you go you have Angus MacGyver. " Al replied.

"Well that doesn't matter Al, I don't know what to tell Dr. Fraser when I see Her I can't explain the whole quantum leap program to her shed think I'm nuts!" Sam Exclaimed

"That's true.. just just tell her that you need a vacation, I don't know tell her You need a holiday maybe that's what you have to do just give O'Niell a holiday" Al suggested

"Al I don't think I'm here to give some colonel a vacation I think I'm here for something more maybe, I don't know maybe he does have a heart problem or something." Sam responded.

"Maybe you're right." Al pressed buttons on the handheld and the hologram room door open behind him. "I'll go talk to this Jack O'Neill guy and find out more maybe he'll tell us something about the Stargate program I'll see what you can pick up, just just improv it Sam I know you're not good at that but hey maybe you could talk to that Daniel guy, I mean you're both doctors maybe'll get along. anyways good luck Sam." Al disappeared behind the door. The hologram room door closed behind him.

"Thanks." Sam muttered "I'm going to need it."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam knocked as he walked into Dr. Fraiser's office, there sat Daniel on the patient's table talking to the good doctor. Daniel set up as soon as he saw Sam walked into the room.

"Jack, Daniels been telling me about you feel dizzy and how you passed out on a mission." The doctor told Sam "If you'll hop up on the table right there I can have a look at you."

Sam sat on the table "Yeah about that I think I'm just I'm just tired."

"Jack just let Janet do her job then she'll tell us if you're tired or if you're actually you know, sick." Daniel replied.

Dr. Fraiser put a stethoscope on Sam's heart "Now breathe in and out and take another breath in and out."

She took out a overgrown popsicle stick and told Sam to open his mouth and say aah then she put the stick on his tongue and proceeded to take it out of his mouth and examined it.

"Have you had any irregularities in sleep? Have you been taking any pills? medication? have you been drinking?" Janet asked him.

"Not that I know of." Sam replied.

Janet turned to Daniel "I don't know if I should take any x-rays or CAT scans or anything just seems tired to me but if you want I could do no examination if you think that's what's best in my opinion he's just tired."

"See and you know if we don't want this to happen again maybe" Sam sighed "Maybe I should just take a holiday. Get some sleep."

"I think that would be best too." Dr. Fraiser agreed "Unless Daniel thinks we should go further with this examination Daniel?"

Daniel sighed " i guess you say what's best, trust the doctors judgment of course, but Jack do you really think you need a holiday I mean ever since last mission We were all a little bit shaken up. maybe it was a shock I know I've been through shock."

"That reminds me Daniel are you sure you're alright I mean you got it worse more than anybody more than Jack more than Teal'c are you sure okay? you almost died. If anyone was in severe shock I have to guess it'd be you. never thought of Jack being the one who's in extreme shock. extreme enough to pass out are you sure you don't want me to give you an examination?" Dr. Fraiser asked Daniel.

"No no I'm fine been through worse. I guess the reason why I'm not in as much shock is Jack is because I'm more focused on trying to find my wife and I think that's why I'm not letting this get to me because if anything it encouraged me to find my wife... because I know she's alive somewhere and I'm going to find her. But I don't know why jack is in so much shock I mean Teal'c is really, you know his life is sort of perfect. he doesn't get sick, He isn't human so obviously it would be easier for him, and well I guess as for me, it that wasn't that scarring... maybe was huh Jack?" Daniel smiled at Sam.

"Huh? Oh yeah yeah I'm scarred for life" Sam played along, not actually knowing what Daniel was talking about.

"See he's back to his old self already." Janet smiled.

"So so no vacation?" Sam asked.

"Hey why not? I mean you wanted to give me a vacation when I got electrocuted the fact that wasn't me but sort of confusing but the fact still stands that you still gave me a holiday, might as well give Jack the same thing. Now unlike last time we know this is the real Jack right?" Daniel smiled again.

Sam laughed nervously "Yeah of course"

"Alright then a two day holiday starting Friday." Janet proclaimed.

"Thank you Dr. Fraiser." Sam sat up from the table.

Just then the hologram room door opened again Al walked in and it closed behind him.

"Yeah thanks Janet." Daniel looked at Sam suspiciously. "Actually Jack maybe you should come to my lab so I can do a few tests of my own..."

"Yeah, Sam Go with him." Al Encouraged.

"Oh okay." Sam reluctantly agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and Daniel walked into Daniels lab. Daniel closed the door behind Sam and Al appeared beside Sam.

"So, what kind of tests were you talking about?" Sam looked at Daniel.

"Oh there's no tests.. We're just going to talk Jack. Something's up with you and I think you're afraid to tell anyone else." Daniel confronted.

"Sam I've got good news I talked to this Jack guy and he says you can trust Daniel and tell him about the quantum leap project he says that Daniel will know what to do." Al said excitedly.

"Are you sure?" Sam whispered trying not to get caught by Daniel but failing.

"Yeah I'm sure. You shouldn't be afraid to tell anyone anything Jack. We trust one another, you know that more than anyone." Daniel replied.

"Yeah yeah Jack says that the Stargate program deals with this kind of stuff all the time he says that Daniel understand and will try and help." Al answered.

"Really?" Sam whispered again trying to be careful, but Daniels sharp ears could hear anything.

"Yes really Jack." Daniel replied.

"It's worth a shot and hey if Daniel doesn't believe you that it proves that you're sick." Al told him.

"Is there anything you're hiding?" Daniel asked.

Sam sighed. "I know this might sound strange but... bear with me. what if I told you that I wasn't Jack."

"Okay." Daniel not surprisingly, he actually Sounded like he agreed with Sam.

"Okay? I'm telling you that I'm not Jack even though I look exactly like him and sound exactly like him doesn't that sound weird?" Sam asked.

"Not as weird as you might think." Daniel smiled. "Actually, i was starting to assume you weren't Jack..."

"Wait, how could you think I wasn't Jack? Sam asked.

"Well... You aren't" Daniel said bluntly.

"He has you there Sam." Al smirked, taking his cigar out of his mouth.

"Do you know a man named Ma'chello?" Daniel continued.

"What? no I mean I don't think so..." Sam struggled "Do I?"

"No you don't Sam I don't think anyone does. I think you remember if you met a man with a Name like that." Al replied.

"No I don't" Sam answered.

"Okay then you're not a gua'ould." Daniel stated.

Sam look confused

"Long story." Daniel told him, He pulled up a chair and Gestured Sam to sit on it.

"Thank you." Sam said as he sat.

"So tell me who are you? where is Jack? and how did this happen?" Daniel asked.

"Well my name is Dr. Samuel Beckett and well I'm part of a program sort of like how you're part of the Stargate program but mine sort of went a little ca-ca. It it's called the quantum leap project and it was supposed to be about going through your own time and Changing history rewriting things and setting right what once went wrong. It's about helping people. But now I'm a little bit lost. See, somehow the project actually leaps me into people and I guess that's the best i can explain it, sorry for being vague, this is the first time I actually explained it to someone who understands. See I'm not trying to be bad or get some secrets about the Stargate program or anything like that I was just sent here to stop something from happening to Jack O'Neill, I don't know who's making me do this but somehow I'm doing it and I need to find out what it was,and to find out what it is I need to know more about Jack but right now actually I want to know why you're so calm about this." Sam explained.

"Yeah I'm kind of wondering the same thing to. I mean at least some people are skeptical." Al agree with Sam.

Daniel sighed. "Well I guess To explain that I have to explain the last mission... see our last mission was to actually find a man named Ma'chello. But this man was really, really wise he made so many gadgets and machines, one of them that I didn't know at the time, was actually a sort of transference machine I guess. It actually swapped us so the longest time I was dying and apparently he was eating sundaes at the diner using my credit card that to this day i still have to pay off. Not only that but while trying to figure out what happened Jack and Teal'c you know Teal'c, he was that alien with the symbol on his forehead."

"Oh yeah, He's an alien?!" Sam asked in amazement.

"Yeah what did you just think that they were little gray men? Actually there are aliens that are little gray men I know one his name is Thor, but anyways, See while trying to save me Jack and Teal'c switched and the machine didn't have a reverse that so we had to go and try to figure out how to reverse it before I died. What ended up happening was me and Teal'c switching personalities so basically Ma'chello's personality was inside Teal'c and Jack's personality was inside me. Then the next switch was Ma'cello and Jack so basically my personality was inside Jack and Teal'cs personality was inside Ma'cello. What happened next was simple all you had to do was switch Teal'c and Ma'chello and they'd be back to normal, Then all we had to do was switch me and Jack and we'd be back to normal. But the whole thing just was a mess, Ma'chello ended up dying and we were kind of-kind of shocked because he was-was really a good guy, just had bad things happen to him, actually I learned a lot from him because he's in same situation as me but it didn't give him the right to do what he did and I mean he did it on purpose, Jack and Teal'c they were just unlucky. And after that I guess... I guess I can believe anything now." Daniel explained.

"Wow that's confusing." Al replied. "I'll go have a talk with O'Neil in the waiting room to confirm Daniels story." Al pressed buttons on the handheld and the hologram room door opened, he stepped into it and it closed behind him.

"But you know I have to tell Gen. Hammond and Sam and everybody else about this, you can't just go around masquerading as someone else." Daniel told him "Especially Jack, I mean sooner or later someone will figure out you're not him and after last mission that's pretty possible."

"See that's the thing I wasn't even supposed to tell you, but- but Jack told me to tell you, I can't tell anyone else about my program but Jack said I could trust you so can I?" Sam asked.

"Hold on a minute Where is Jack?" Daniel asked standing up From his seat, concerned

"That's hard to explain too, see... He's sort of of me it-it's difficult to explain right now, but he's fine I assure you, actually the waiting room's cozy that's where he is right now in the waiting room. It's where we take people and I leap into, its this room inside my lab in the Quantum leap project, see we have to find out who they are who they know, what's wrong with them basically you have they short while to explain what happened and they just tell us, they don't get hurt in fact think couple times Al's actually had drinks with them I bet you he's having a drink with Jack right now." Sam Explained.

"Yeah that sounds like Jack." Daniel Chuckled "So Who's Al?"

"He's-he's a friend he's part of my quantum leap project but-but he's helping me, I'm the only one who can see him because he is a hologram and he talks with the people in the waiting room to get information, he's really a good guy, oh and he was in Navy, he's an admiral that's how he knows some stuff to help me and he's not here now but he helps me all the time were sort of like a team." Sam replied

"Sounds like he and Jack would get along" Daniel smiled "So let me get this straight you are here to prevent something that hasn't happened yet and then when you do you just going to go away and I can't tell anyone about it. I don't understand how I can help But I can try. I just I really think I should tell someone about this Sam would understand."

"Well Jack didn't say anything about Sam and I'm... well to admit it, I was reluctant to even tell you I haven't really told anyone about this before so it's been Al to tell everybody in the waiting room, to explain it, but I mean if you think that's the best. What I need to do is figure out what's wrong with Jack so that I can leap out here." Sam explained.

"What's wrong with... Oh, you mean him passing out on the mission." Daniel confirmed.

"Well not really see that was actually sort of my fault, originally I was supposed to leap into him during the mission but something went wrong so he just passed out, honestly I have no idea why I'm here that's sort of why need your help. Jack can't tell us anything and we're not getting anything about the Stargate program or any of you Sam, Jack everybody we can't get anything because the Stargate program is so hush-hush. He's Actually very difficult." Sam laughed.

Daniel joined in the laughter. "Yeah that's Jack all right, but I can't tell you that much about the Stargate program either unfortunately, it's hard to explain at least to civilian. Very high-tech stuff."

"But I'm not a civilian, I'm a doctor, a quantum physicist, I'd understand this thing, Hell I built my own project , I built machines for a living trust me I can understand anything you throw at me. Besides I look like Jack Don't I? So it'd just feel like you explaining the program to Jack you've done it before right, I mean from what I know you're the one that deciphered the hieroglyphs and discovered the Stargate that's actually.. All.. we know." Sam replied "Please sooner I figure out why I'm here sooner I can leave then. You can have Jack back."

"And how do I know you're telling me the truth?" Daniel asked.

"You don't. you just have to trust me like I'm trusting you by telling you all this, I mean I told you everything I've done, all my work, I'm trusting you, so believe me or not I still have to figure out why I'm here, it doesn't really matter if you help me I just-I just wanted you know." Sam answered.

"Why?" Daniel questions raising his eyebrow.

"Because that's what Jack told me to do." Sam said bluntly.

"You're not really giving me a choice here are you?" Daniel sighed.

"There's always a choice. It's just your job to make the right one." Sam looked at Daniel innocently.

Daniel sighed again "yeah, you're definately not Jack."


End file.
